Glad
by jellybean96
Summary: A moment in Steve's life that he is glad about. Glad that he took the initiative, and glad that he has this certain thing.


**Hello everyone! This is my first fic for Hawaii Five-0, and who better to write it about, than McRollins. This idea came to me after watching the first episode, and seeing how much Steve really does care about Catherine. They're just too cute together. **

**So, yeah, I know it's kinda late, considering the premiere was two weeks ago. But don't judge, I have a busy life. **

**And now, story time!**

* * *

Steve McGarrett enters his house through the front door, Catherine Rollins right behind him. When they get inside his house, Catherine goes straight for the couch in the living room, sitting down on it and immediately relaxing.

"You okay?" Steve asks her, a bit of concern in his voice.

"Yeah," she replies, her eyes closed, "just trying to relax a little from earlier today."

"Do you want some coffee? Or some tea? I think those have been said to help people relax. I could make you something to eat, or there are some blankets in the closet upstairs if you want one of those. Do you need something for your bruise? Or I could-"

"Steve!"

Steve stops talking and looks at Catherine, "Yeah?"

"I'm fine. Just come and sit down with me. Please." He looks at her and can see in her eyes that she just wants him at the moment. He complies with her request and sits down next to her on the couch. He leans against the back of the couch, tossing an arm around Catherine's shoulders. She leans into him, lying back and closing her eyes.

"I'm really glad you're okay," Steve says after a quiet moment, "I was pretty worried when the guy called me, and I could practically heart the pain in your voice."

"Hey, you're the one who got shot at, and pretty much crashed a helicopter." She reminds him.

"I did not crash it," he defends himself.

"Just keep telling yourself that," Catherine says, "And I could tell how worried you were when you finally found me. It was really obvious."

"I just didn't want to lose you to those guys. I already lost my dad to those kinds of people, I wasn't gonna let the same thing happen with you."

She sits up and turns her head to look at him, "Well that's never going to happen. I won't let it happen."

"Good. Because you mean a lot to me and I would hate to lose you like that."

Catherine smiles, "You mean a lot to me too." she leans forward and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you," Steve murmurs against Catherine's lips.

Her eyes shoot open and she immediately pulls back, looking at him, "You what?"

"I love you Cath," he tells her, looking directly into her eyes, "I love you so much and I didn't know how to tell you. It took many, many annoying prods from Danny, as well as a couple life-threatening experiences, to really get me to say it. I think I've always known it, but I didn't know how to say it, or when to say it for that matter."

"Wow," she breathes, looking away.

"I'm sorry," Steve says, starting to stand up, "I shouldn't have-"

"No," Catherine cuts him off, putting her hand on his arm, causing him to look at her, "Sorry. Sit back down." Steve sighs and takes up his spot again. "Look at me," she puts her hand underneath of his chin, making him look at her. She smiles, "I love you too."

Steve smiles, "You do?"

She nods, letting her hand go to the back of his head, playing with the small bits of hair at the nape of his neck, "Absolutely," she smiles.

He smiles back, even wider, "Good. Because I have something I need to ask you. Something important. Life altering."

"Steve…"

"Just let me do this, okay?" she nods her head for him to continue. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them again, he looks straight into Catherine's eyes, and she gives him a small, encouraging smile.

"Cath," he begins, "we've known each other for a while now, and we've been in this...relationship, as well. A relationship that we never really put labels on. We didn't need to put labels on it or define it to anybody, because as long as we knew what was going on, everything was okay. But then Danny kept bugging me about what we are," he gestures to the both of them, "and I honestly didn't know what to say to him. I've never had to define us to anybody, and in a way, I was okay with that. But I guess another part of me knew that something needed to be done about that. And I think it really hit me when I thought that I was going to lose you today. I was so worried. That's when I realized, I want to know that you are always going to be here," he takes a moment and then leans behind him, opening the drawer of the small side table. He pulls out a small, black, velvet box, and then shuts the drawer.

Catherine gasps when he turns back around, box in his hand, one of her hands flying up to her mouth.

"In all honesty, this has been on my mind for a little while now, but I never knew when the right moment was. Until today that is," he gets up off of the couch and goes down onto one knee, holding the box up, "Catherine Rollins, will you marry me?" he opens the small box and Catherine stares down at the most beautiful ring she has ever seen.

She looks up at Steve and smiles as wide as she can, the smile clearly showing in her eyes, "Yes," she whispers, "Yes," she repeats a little bit louder.

Steve smiles. He pulls the ring out of the box and sets the box aside. Grabbing Catherine's left hand in his, he slides the engagement ring onto her finger. When it's on, she uses that hand and gently puts it on his face, still smiling at him.

"I love you," she says, "so much."

"As do I," he says, and leans forward to close the little space between the two of them. When he pulls away, he looks at her, "Now, what would you like to do this evening?"

"Hmm," she says, pretending to think, "we could read."

"We could watch tv," he says, pulling himself closer to her.

"We could get something to eat," she smiles, leaning backwards as he crawls over her.

"Sounds like a plan," he says, leaning down and connecting their lips. He kisses her with all the passion, showing her how much he loves her. She gladly kisses him back, reciprocating the feelings.

* * *

**So? Did you guys like it? Let me know your thoughts in a review below.**

**How many of you saw the second episode on Friday? McRollins is just too cute, am I right? That scene at the end man. I loved how she just ran up to him and hugged him, then they kissed, and I was just dying of cuteness. They just need to say 'I love you', get married, and make some little McRollins babies already. Like seriously, it's about time. **

**So there's my mini rant. Thanks for reading!**

**Also, anyone who can tell me where those last few lines of dialogue came form, will get a special shoutout next chapter. But no cheating. :)**

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out! **


End file.
